Lola Bunny
Lola Bunny is an anthropomorphic female rabbit. According to Kevin Sandler in Reading the Rabbit: Explorations in Warner Bros. Animation, she was created as a "female merchandising counterpart" to Bugs Bunny. She debuted as Bugs' girlfriend in the 1996 sports comedy film Space Jam. Space Jam Lola first appeared in the 1996 film Space Jam. She has tan fur, blonde bangs, and wears a yellow tank-top, purple shorts and a matching purple rubber band on both ears like a ponytail. She has aqua colored eyes. Lola bears a striking resemblances to model, actress and television personality Anna Nicole Smith and is also voiced by Kath Soucie in the film. Lola's basketball skills get her a spot on the Tune Squad, in which the Looney Tunes characters battle the villainous Monstars for their freedom, with help from Michael Jordan. Although she initially turns down Bugs' advances, her feelings shifts to affection after he saves her from a belly-flopping Pound, getting himself painfully squashed in the process (showing that he is willing to put himself in harm's way for her and genuinely cares for her). Acting on these feelings, she kisses him and near the film's end, and becomes his girlfriend. Lola's personality is a combination of the tomboy and femme fatale archetypes, along with the confident professional women often featured in the films of Howard Hawks. She is a tough talking, no-nonsense woman (as displayed by her reactions to being called the term "doll," which she finds to be derogatory and highly offensive) who is extremely independent and self-reliant. She is highly athletic (easily the best player after Michael Jordan himself). She is also incredibly seductive in her behavior, quite capable of easily charming men around her (as displayed with the other Looney Tunes in her first appearance in the movie but with none more so than Bugs Bunny himself, her boyfriend). Looney Tunes Comics In many of these comics Lola is a pizza delivery girl working for a pizza restaurant that specializes in making pizzas for gods, deities, and other supernatural beings. She often finds herself in situations of extreme danger much like Bugs does, and also much like Bugs she would get out of these scenarios through fast thinking and fourth wall breaking. In these stories she would often also deal with her boss, he would sometimes help her out with problems but most of the time he'd just give more and more odd jobs to do for the shake of his pizza place. The Looney Tunes Show Lola also appears in The Looney Tunes Show, voiced by Kristen Wiig. Compared to her "trophy girl" personality in Space Jam, her personality differs greatly in this show, being shown as somewhat less intelligent, more clueless to her surroundings and situations, talks abnormally fast, and tends to obsess over Bugs. Her wealthy parents, Walter (voiced by John O'Hurley) and Patricia (voiced by Grey DeLisle in Season 1, Wendi McLendon-Covey in Season 2) appear in the show as well. This particular version of Lola was met with a mixture of praise (for giving her a more dynamic personality and actually being funny) and criticism (for deviating too far from the original character and replacing Kath Soucie). Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run Lola appears in the 2015 made-for-DVD film, Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run, where she is voiced by Rachel Ramras. This version of Lola maintains her Looney Tunes Show appearance and personality. New Looney Tunes Lola first appeared in the New Looney Tunes episode "Hare to the Throne", as the episode poked fun at medieval fantasy, Lola played a parody of Daenerys Targaryen. It wasn't until the episode "Lola Rider" that she made her first real appearance, with her being a clever trickster, yet very bubbly and spontaneous, combining both versions of the character into one. A character by the name of Rhoda Roundhouse, who was previously used as one of Bugs' opponents became Lola's main adversary for these cartoons. Other Appearances An infant version of Lola, voiced by Britt McKillip, is among the regular characters of Baby Looney Tunes. Like her older counterpart, she has tomboyish traits and an affinity for basketball. Lola is also much more childlike and emotional in her personality. Other appearances include her role as the reporter in the direct-to-video film Tweety's High-Flying Adventure. She also appeared as a playable character in the games Bugs Bunny & Lola Bunny: Operation Carrot Patch, released in 1998 and Looney Tunes Racing, released in 2000. She was also a news reporter in the game Looney Tunes: Space Race also in 2000. Her lines in Space Race are "And they're off", and "Hello, is this thing on?" In the action comedy Loonatics Unleashed, her descendant is Lexi Bunny who seems to be the first in command of the Loonatics team over Ace Bunny (the descendant of Bugs). She seems to have inherited her ancestor's athletic prowess and general witty and no-nonsense attitude along with her seductive charm. Lola Bunny was also featured in a webtoon on looneytunes.com, entitled "Dating Do's and Don'ts". In this webtoon, in the form of a fifties educational film, Bugs Bunny attempts to take Lola out on a date, but Elmer Fudd hinders him, as does Lola's disapproving dad (voiced by Tom Kenny). Voice Actresses * Kath Soucie * Britt McKillip * Kristen Wiig * Rachel Ramras Gallery es:Lola Bunny fr:Lola Bunny Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rabbits Category:Tweety's High-Flying Adventure Characters Category:Space Jam Characters Category:Space Jam Category:Characters voiced by Kath Soucie Category:Animals Category:Looney Tunes Racing Category:1996 Introductions Category:Baby Looney Tunes Characters Category:The Looney Tunes Show Characters Category:Wabbit Characters Category:Bugs Bunny Supporting Cast